villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Despero
|hobby = Gaining power. Ruling. |goals = Take over the universe (failed). |crimes = Mind control Enslavement Tyranny Oppression Attempted universal conquest Possession |type of villain = Tyrannical Alien Supervillain}} Despero is a villainous alien dictator in DC Comics. He is an enemy of the Justice League. History Despero was the tyrannical dictator of the planet Kalanor. Two rebels escaped Kalanor and travelled to Earth to build a weapon to fight Despero. He arrived on Earth to stop them and battled the Justice League. Despero was defeated and the planet Kalanor was set free. He eventually returns to Kalanor and enters the mystical Flames of Py'tar, giving him super strength. He attempts to battle the Justice League in their satellite headquarters. Though he was defeated again, he returns once more and kills Gypsy's family. Despero is again defeated by Martian Manhunter. Despero later becomes possessed by a group of aliens who use him to destroy most of Manhatten. Supergirl stops him and has his spirit exorcised from his body. While his spirit was trapped on the Abyssal Plane, he met Johnny Sorrow. The two used advanced technology to return to Earth and battle The Justice League and the Justice Society. Despero was defeated and again sent back to the Abyssal Plane. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength': Despero has greater strength than even Superman or Captain Marvel. He was able to defeat Superman, Captain Marvel, Wonder Woman, Hourman, and Power Girl simultaneously. Despero was able to hold up the Rock of Eternity when Sand attempted to crush him with it. He is considered as a "team-buster", since he has repeatedly taken on the entire Justice League at once, sometimes even multiple teams. *'Invulnerability': Despero has been described as having invulnerability and he has been shown to take powerful blunt force attacks from Superman and heroes of similar strength without much harm, but his skin is not impervious. His skin has been pierced by Aquaman wielding a metal rod despite being able to repel bullets. *'Super Speed': Despero has shown the ability to use speed in flight as well as in combat. He can fly from the Moon to the Earth in a few moments (a distance of approximately 380,000 km or 240,000 miles) and was seen rapidly punching Supergirl numerous times in one panel. His reflexes are also good enough to allow him to hit a running Flash with a telekinetic blast and to counter after being struck by a blitzing Flash. *'Telepathy': Despero's hypnotic third eye grants him telepathic abilities that surpass even Martian Manhunter. Though he usually uses these abilities to harm, (i.e. mind control, mentally shouting down the opponent, etc) he also posses less offensive telepathic abilities such as the basic mind reading as well as the ability to block other telepathic communications. He can conceal his mind from Martian Manhunter and has even sent him into a seizure. *'Illusion Casting': As part of his mental abilities granted him, he can project realistic Illusions into people's minds. He gave J'onn a painful illusion of Mars where Despero killed his loved ones. *'Mind Control': Despero's third eye also gives him a powerful hypnotic ability to control minds or paralyze foes. He can enslave multiple people at once and can even control strong telepaths such as Martian Manhunter and Aquaman. Supergirl described Despero's mind control as being 1000 times worse than Grodd. *'Possession': Despero can possess the body of others and still retain his extraordinary abilities as seen when he possesses Lex Luthor and is able to defeat both the Justice League and the Justice Society. He can also leap out of his current body to attempt to posses someone. *'Psychic Fire': Despero has been shown to be able to project psionic bolts of fire from his third-eye capable of matching Supergirl. He nearly used this ability to destroy the Martian Manhunter but Booster Gold shielded J'onn form Despero's attack. *'Flight': Despero is capable of self-propelled flight and was shown to be nearly as fast as Martian Manhunter. He has no problem flying in and out of the atmosphere and flying in space. *'Telekinesis': His third eye gives him telekinetic abilities; while L-Ron was using his body, he used telekinesis to shield five men in a telekinetic bubble under water to save them from drowning. He was also able to shield innocent bystanders from falling rubble. He can also use his telekinesis to fire bolts of force from his third eye, explosive blasts capable of destroying a Javelin and knocking out Powergirl. *'Regeneration': If injured, Despero rapidly heals. Cuts and slashes heal in a very short amount of time, but serious injuries, such as decapitation, can take weeks to heal. He had regenerated himself from near complete discorporation. *'Energy Manipulation': When Despero first appeared as Despero Reborn, he was able to manipulate energy and turn energy into matter while fueled by the Flame of Py'tar. He no longer retains this ability. *'Matter Manipulation': With the Flame of Py'tar, he was also able to manipulate matter or change it into energy. He no longer retains this ability. *'Reality Warping': Being fueled by the Flame of Py'tar also allowed him to bend reality to his will, turning skyscrapers to dragon-like creatures and stones into demons. He no longer retains this ability. Appearances in Other Media Despero appeared in the Justice League animated series and he is called "Lord Despero". He was a young Kalanorian peasant ostricized on his planet for his third eye, making him look strange. He eventually came in contact with the Flame of Py'tar, which he used to build a fanatical utopian cult known as the Legion of the Third Eye and conquered his homeworld of Kalanor. He then tried to conquer the universe but was stopped by the Justice League and the Green Lantern Corps. Martian Manhunter travels to the Flames of Py'tar and uses it to set the planet free, the entire cult was dissolved only upon redemption at Py'tar's call, and Despero was grabbed by a great plant and plunged into the depths of the planet. His very last words were "Oh Py'tar. Now I see... Paradise...!". Despero also appeared in Batman: The Brave and the Bold animated series. In this series, he brainwashes much of the Green Lantern Corps into becoming his army. The team of Batman, Guy Gardner, G'Nort, and Sinestro manage to defeat him. He also appears in Superman/Batman Public Enemies as one of the villains trying to collect the bounty on Superman and Batman. He later appears in Young Justice where he traps the team and Captain Marvel in the Hall of Justice and fought them. If an opponent used magic or once he beat one, he petrified them with his third eye. He managed to beat them all but they later managed to trick and then defeat him. After the team was freed, the Reach took him away. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:DC Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Brutes Category:Psychics Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Fanatics Category:Archenemy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Category:Warlords Category:Dark Messiah Category:Hypocrites Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Fighters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Monsters Category:Barbarian Category:Science Fantasy Villains